Cinco de Mayo (Episode)
Cinco de Mayo is an episode from Season 1 of Handy Manny. It was aired on May 5, 2007. In this episode, Manny and the Tools were prepared to celebrate Cinco de Mayo, 5th of May. However, before Manny and the tools can celebrate, they have to fix Mrs Portillo's clogged sink in time for the festival. Plot It's Cinco de Mayo "Fifth of May" in Sheet Rock Hills and Manny and the tools are invited to Mrs Portillo's Cinco de Mayo Party. Manny has grabbed a box full of musical instruments to play on the celebration. Abuelito arrives with a guitar, and both him and Manny started practicing their music for the party. Suddenly, Mrs. Portillo calls about her sink being clogged and it needs to be fixed so that Mrs Portillo can prepare the food for the party. When Manny and the tools arrived at Mrs Portillo's Bakery, they see that the sink really is clogged. Manny told the tools to stay in the bakery while Manny gets his plumber's snake to drain out the water from the sink. When Mrs Portillo went outside to serve for a customer, Rusty saw that the sink was leaking, which he decides that he can fix the sink by himself. However, instead of fixing the sink, he made it worse. When Mrs Portillo came in, she was shocked by what happened, but Manny reassured her that the sink would be fixed, but it needs a new pipe from Kelly, so Manny and his tools left to go to Kelly's Hardware Store. When Manny and the tools arrived at Kelly's Hardware Store, they saw Kelly practicing dancing the Mexican Hat Dance. After dancing, Kelly gave Manny and the tools a new piece of pipe. When Manny and the tools returned to Mrs Portillo's Bakery, they saw Mrs Portillo sniffing and crying because she chopped onions which had made a her cry. After sniffing the onions, the tools were also crying and sniffing too. When the tools were fixing the pipe, their eyes were watery, which blurred their eyesight. Pat's eyesight was blurred too, and while hammering the pipe into place, he accidently broke the pipe. When Mrs Portillo turn on the sink, the pipe started leaking again. To stop the leak and not waste any time, Rusty decided to hold the broken pipe in one piece while Mrs Portillo washes her apples. When Mrs Portillo finished washing the apples, Manny and the tools replaced the broken pipe with a new pipe. After the repair was done, Manny and the tools celebrated Cinco de Mayo with their friends and neighbours. Gallery CincodeMayo.png|It's the Fifth of May (Cinco de Mayo) Trumpet.png|Manny playing the Trumpet MannySombreroHat.png|Manny wearing a sombrero AbuelitoCincodeMayo.png|Abuelito arrives in the Repair Shop Manny&AbuelitoPractice.png|Practicing for the Party Manny&AbuelitoPractice2.png|Still Practicing MrsPortilloCalls.png|Mrs. Portillo calls Manny MrsPortilloApples.png|Mrs. Portillo and the Apples RustyBrokenPipe.png|Rusty breaks the Pipe WhatHappenedPortillo.png|Mrs. Portillo is Shocked from what Happened WhatHappenedPortillo2.png|Mrs. Portillo is worried about the broken Pipe LopartCincodeMayo.png|Mr. Lopart and the Decorations KellyHatDance.png|Kelly's Mexican Hat Dance KellyBow.png|Kelly bows after dancing. MrsPortilloCry.png|Mrs Portillo cries due to the onions. ToolsCrying.png|The tools crying with irritated eyes due to the onions RustyHoldPipe.png|Rusty holds the pipe for Mrs. Portillo WashedApples.png|Washing the Apples RustyJawHurt.png|Rusty's Jaw gets sore from holding the Pipe PortilloCincodeMayoParty.png|Mrs. Portillo in her Cinco de Mayo dress MrsPortillo&Abuelito.png|Mrs Portillo and Abuelito together during Cinco de Mayo. FoodDelicious.png|Kelly and Mrs. Portillo LopartTripMexicanHatDance.png|Mr. Lopart takes a Fall CincodeMayoParty.png|The Cinco de Mayo Party Category:Episodes Category:Season 1